zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Blahbumian/Important Announcement
Yes...that time has finally come. It's as hard for me to believe as it is for you. It's even harder for me to say. But I'm just going to do it. I'm just going to say it. These upcoming months...will be my last few months on ZT. That's right. Very soon, I'll be quitting Zimmer Twins. Now, keep in mind, this does NOT apply to the Zimmer Twins Wikia...I will still go on Zimmer Twins Wikia as frequently as possible. But after almost 8 years, my ZT adventure is coming to an end. Now, I've actually been planning my quitting date for a long time...I've decided that I'll be quitting in January 2016 (whichever day in that month my VIP expires). So, I'm not quitting just yet - I still have a good 4 to 5 months left on ZT, and I hope to make the best of those months. The thing is, I was also hoping that I could try to make Summer 2015 on ZT as fun and exciting as possible - since it will have been my last summer on ZT. But, a lot of things happened, obviously. A lot of users quit, and ZT became a lot less active. Of course, there are new, younger users coming on ZT; however, it's going to take a while for ZT to get a lot of younger users. Plus, it's not the same without many of our good old friends like Rad256, Whatever, Catboy, Imastamper, etc. (I know Catboy and Imastamper were active this summer, but they weren't THAT active and Catboy had huge hiatuses). The thing is, I'm really sad it has to end like this. ZT seems a lot less active now, and as much as I love ZT, it's not as fun when it's not as active. When I make movies, I don't get as many comments as I used to, for example. Also, I want to finish Camp Zimmerville, but it'll be a bit hard without a decent-sized audience, largely because viewers help vote characters off the series and also because without viewers, there's no suspense. But I'll try to finish it anyway. Also, I'll still continue to make Dance Party Friday, regular movies and I'll even do the Top ZT Newsmakers of 2015 in the autumn (which will be hard because 2015 was pretty uneventful, unless you count people quitting). I was thinking of having a 'going-away' party (well, maybe not a party, but just an event on ZT), but that'll be hard considering the lack of users. I'll stay for winter break and New Year's before wrapping things up in January. Quitting ZT still is very difficult for me. Like, even more difficult than anyone else. You know why? I've been using the website more or less consistently for almost 8 years. It's hard to imagine what my life would be like without ZT...mostly because the last time my life was without ZT was in 2007. To be honest, I've felt this way for a very long time. Even in May 2010, when the Mods announced the closing of ZT.ca, even back then it was difficult for me to imagine my life without ZT - and by then I'd only been a user for two and a half years! Luckily, I got a VIP membership on ZT.com. But honestly, in the years I've been here, ZT has become my online home, as corny as that sounds. I will always love ZT and it'll always have a place in my heart, even if I'm not an active user. I'm sorry that I'm making a big deal about this. I know lots of users these days just quit spontaneously, but since ZT is so important to me, I'd like to have a 'proper' quitting...whatever that means in my head. :P But, like I said, I'll still be on the ZT Wikia, even after I quit ZT. You'll also be able to find me on Xat. However, for those of you who still go on ZT, please just keep in mind one thing; I HAVE NOT ANNOUNCED MY QUITTING ON ZT YET. I will announce it on September 1, so please refrain from talking about it on ZT until then, when I have announced it. Now, I have to post this... *takes a deep breath* -Blah :) Anyway, thanks for reading. Category:Blog posts